This invention relates to fish trolling devices, and more particularly to remote control fish trolling devices to assist a fisherman.
It is difficult for a fisherman that is without a boat and standing on a dock, pier, or the bank to troll for fish in an effective manner. Additionally, it is frequently desirable for a fisherman that has a boat to anchor the boat and have a small miniature trolling device that the fisherman can direct into specific areas where the larger boat may not have access. Additionally, it is sometimes advantageous for a group of fisherman on a boat to anchor the boat and use remote trolling devices and go in various directions so that their fishing lines are less likely to become entangled. Remote controlled fishing devices in and or themselves are not new. Such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,761 to Bonham granted Feb. 26, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,077 to Ciaccio, et al granted July 17, 1979. The former patent illustrates a remote control miniature trolling vessel that has a mount for receiving a fishing pole. The remote control has ability to change the direction of movement of the vessel through the water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,077 describes a radio-controlled fishing apparatus that is capable of connecting to the fishing line intermediate the position of the fisherman and the fishing lure for trolling the fishing lure behind the vessel in response to the command signals of a radio transmitter. One of the disadvantages of the vessel illustrated in such patent is its relative instability. It is relatively easy for large waves to capsize the small vessel and to render it ineffective for use on large bodies of water or on the oceans. Furthermore, the system illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,077 has a relatively ineffective means for adjusting the tension on the fishing line at which the trolling vessel will release the fishing line.
These and other advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.